


Green

by 13Reasonstobe_Anon



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Attempt at Humor, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not minors, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, They are 18 years old, Underage Drinking, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon
Summary: High school is hard enough to get through but when you have to tutor the quarterback things could get weird.
Relationships: Alex | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 41
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my High School AU! I hope you enjoy your stay. 
> 
> I am not sure on a posting schedule for this one yet so I’ll update when I can and then let you guys know of a posting schedule ASAP.

“I need help.” Books slam down onto George’s wooden desk with a loud thud. The Brit looked up to find a blonde staring down at him.

“Look, you’re the smartest kid in class.” The taller male started. George blinked up at him.

“I am?” George answered stupidly. The kid rolled his eyes and continued.

“I need you to do my homework for me.”

“For you?” George blurted. The kid nodded. George studied him for a moment. Freckles adorned his face with bright green eyes staring back at him.

“I can’t just _do_ your homework for you.” George’s accent came out thick, causing the blonde to smile.

“What do you want for it? I can pay you?” George shook his head quickly.

“I don’t want to be paid.” The blonde let out a huff.

“Mr. Clay! Take your seat right now!” Their teacher yelled, causing the both of them to flinch. The boy named Clay grabbed his books and mumbled profanities under his breath as he made his way back to his seat. George noticed that he didn’t sit too far away from him. How did he not notice this before. Maybe because he actually paid attention in class instead of looking at cute boys. George mentally shook himself from his thoughts and dragged his gaze back to the front of the room. The bell rang and kids reduced their conversations to a low chatter.

“Alright class. Today we are starting a new project.” Everyone let out a groan.

“Everyone is going to be paired up with a partner.” Kids were starting to look around the room, shouting at one another and waving their hands.

“I will be picking partners.” Another loud groan erupted from the class room. Their teacher always did a good job of ignoring their antics. As she went through everyone’s names, George started to get more and more panicked. His only friends in that class had already been paired up with someone else. Karl giving him a knowing frown. George started to chew on the inside of his lip, tearing pieces of skin off in the process.

“George and Clay.” The Brit heard his name called. He looked up from his desk, being ripped away from his day dreaming.

“Who?” He asked, looking up at his teacher.

“Clay.” She repeated. His eyes scanned the room, falling upon the blonde he had exchanged words with not too long before class had started. Clay was already staring back at him, a shit eating grin on his face. George knew all too well that he was going to be the one doing the whole project.

“I was really hoping we would be paired up together.” Karl said as he set his plate down on the table. George, Karl and Alex all sat down at the lunch table together.

“I was hoping so too.” George agreed.

“Who did you get paired up with?”

“Sam.” Karl shrugged, picking at a soggy carrot on his tray.

“Oh. That’s not bad.” George admitted. Karl nodded his head.

“He at least will help you.” George’s eyes fell upon Clay who walked into the cafeteria with a few of his friends. The brunette let out a light sigh before turning his attention back onto the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was in front of him.

“Yeah. You got paired up with Clay!” Karl couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s not really that funny.” George said before taking a bite from his sandwich. Alex chuckled lightly.

“It kind of is.” George rolled his eyes.

“I’m just not looking forward too doing all of the work. He already tried to get me to do his homework this morning.”

“I saw that.” Karl laughed.

“Don’t be a push over.” Alex suggested, biting into his limp pizza.

“You know. This food is shit.” Alex said around a bite of his food. Everyone nodded.

“It’s why I pack everyday.” George rang.

“Have you even talked to him about the project yet?” Questioned Karl. George shook his head. Karl let out an audible sigh.

“Yeah. You’re screwed buddy.”

“Hey!” The slam of metal next to his head caused George to jump, almost slamming his fingers in his locker. The brunette whirled around to find Clay staring back at him.

“So about that project.” He started. How did George know this was coming?

“I’m a little busy. You know with football practice and everything. So I was thinking that you could do it without me. Plus you’re smarter than I am.” George rolled his eyes, slamming his locker shut and ducking under Clay’s arm.

“I’m not doing this by myself.” George stated simply.

“Oh come on!” Clay pleaded, following George down the hallway, stepping backwards carefully.

“Either we do it together or we both get a bad grade.” This little outburst of his surprised not only Clay but himself as well. Usually George didn’t care if he did other people’s homework or finished their projects. But something about Clay irked him.

“I need this grade, though.” Clay pleaded.

“I guess we are going to have to work together then.” George shrugged. Clay’s mouth fell open. George came to a halt in front of one of the classrooms, turning towards the tall blonde.

“We have study hall together don’t we?” Clay raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll see you then.” The taller male opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. It was usually the period he skipped, except for one time which was the beginning of the school year. How did George remember that? The Brit asked himself the same question.

“I…I guess.” Clay stumbled over his words as George started into his next class.

The rest of the school day went by fairly quickly. It usually did after lunch. All George had left was two more classes and then study hall at the end of the day, which was nice because he could relax a little. Clay stepped into the cafeteria and looked around the room at the sea of students. He spotted George, alone, at one of the tables in the far corner. Heading towards the back of the room, he plopped himself down at the table with a loud sigh, frightening the smaller male out of his thoughts.

“What are you working on?” Clay asked as George gasped at the sudden company.

“Geeze Clay! You scared me!” George hissed. Clay laughed, a bright smile on his face. George shoved his books aside and got out his blue folder which was labeled ‘Science’.

“You ready?” The Brit asked, barley glancing up to meet Clay’s gaze.

“Not really but go off.” George rolled his eyes again. That was becoming a thing with Clay. George felt the sarcasm in Clay’s energy. George slowly started to explain the project, trying to make sure that the blonde understood everything that they needed to do.

“So wait,” Clay started, words falling short. George sucked in a deep breath, trying not to get aggravated.

“Basically we have to make a diagram of the star constellations. It’s easy.” Clay nodded slowly and George could tell that he was still lost. He looked up at the clock, the bell for the end of the day was about to ring. Shit.

“Listen. I know you’re busy but I need this grade.” George started, looking at Clay.

“I need it too.” Clay agreed.

“Can we do this after school?”

“What do you mean _after school_?” George let out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I mean like, you come over to my house and we work on the project.” Clay blinked a few times.

“That sounds lame.” He stated. George let out a frustrated groan.

“Shhh!” Their teacher glared at them from the front of the room before looking back down at her papers. Letting out a frustrated sigh, George looked back to Clay.

“Listen, it’s either that or we are going to fail.” Clay pondered for a moment, scratching his stubbled chin.

“Fine. But only for an hour. I’m not throwing away my social life for this shit.” George nodded.

“Fine. One hour. Everyday.”

“Everyday?”

“Everyday.”

The bell rang and kids started to flood the halls. George made his way over to his locker to drop off his books.

“Hey George!” Alex walked up from behind the brunette, leaning against the locker next to him. George turned to greet his friend.

“Hey Alex.”

“Did you want to jump on Minecraft when you get home?” The shorter male asked. George simply shook his head.

“I have work to do. Stupid project, remember?” Alex nodded, pursing his lips together.

“I thought it was a group project? Did you work on it in study hall?” George let out a light sigh as he slammed his locker shut and turned towards Alex.

“I tried.” George admitted. Alex chuckled lightly.

“That bad, huh?” George nodded in defeat.

“And now we have to work on it outside of school because he won’t cooperate.”

“Wait wait wait.” Alex waved his hands in the air, shaking his head.

“You guys are working on it outside of class? Clay, _the_ Clay, is actually doing school work on his free time?” Alex let out a loud cackle.

“You broke him!” Alex followed George as they started for the front door.

“I just told him we needed to do it if we were going to get it done.” George shrugged. Alex let out another laugh.

“Clay doesn’t even do his own homework, let alone work outside of school!” Alex couldn’t stop laughing.

“What? What!?” George was getting frustrated with the shorter male.

“Good luck.” Alex finally said between hiccups. George rolled his eyes.

“It’ll be fine. We could probably finish the project by tomorrow and not have to worry about it anymore.” Alex slowly nodded with a smirk on his face.

“Sure.” He stated simply as he started to brake off from George, heading for the bus.

You don’t want a ride today?” Alex shook his head.

“I told Darryl that I would go with him today.” George nodded.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later.” George waved his goodbyes before heading for his car.

“I’m home!” George called into the quiet house.

“I’m in here!” His mother called from the kitchen. George kicked his shoes off at the front door and dropped his back pack on the ground near the hallway table that held a small plant and their keys.

“Hey mom.” He simply said as he walked into the kitchen, the smell of cookies filling the air.

“What are you doing?” George looked around the room to find trays upon trays of chocolate chip cookies. His mother turned towards him with flour all over her apron, her shirt, and even splashed onto her cheek.

“Bake sale, remember? It’s tomorrow.” George nodded his head, pursing his lips.

“I think you went a little overboard this time.”

“What? No I didn’t!” She defended. George chuckled lightly.

“And you have a little.” George pointed to his cheek. She pointed to her cheek before smearing the flour across her face even more.

“Nevermind.” George shook his head, a smile spreading across his face.

“Oh hey.” He started, keeping his mother’s attention for another moment.

“I have someone coming over to work on a project with me.” His mother raised an eyebrow.

“You’re working on a project with someone?”

“Don’t make it a big deal mom.” George went into the refrigerator to grab a Coke.

“Well you never have anyone over except for Alex and Karl. It’s neither of them right?” She bent down to grab another tray of cookies out of the oven. George shook his head, taking a sip from the can in his hand.

“No. His name is Clay.”

“Well I’m glad you’re making new friends.” His mother said with a smile.

“He’s not a friend.” George leaned against the marble countertop. His mother rolled her eyes. George reached for one of the cookies, snatching it before his mother caught him.

“Just be cool when he gets here.”

“Cool.” She repeated.

“I mean it mom.” She nodded.

“I can be cool!” She retorted.

“You say that and then you try too hard and scare everyone off! You even scare Alex sometimes and that’s hard to do!” She laughed.

“That is hard to do. Alright I’ll be cool.”

Clay rang the door bell as he bit at his cuticle. No answer so he rang it again.

“Coming! Coming!” A female voice came from the other side of the door. The big wooden door quickly opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair and a thick British accent.

“How can I help you?” She asked, sounding a bit out of breath.

“Yeah, uh, is George here?” Clay stumbled over his words, looking everywhere but at the woman.

“Oh yeah! You must be Clay!” She held out her hand, covered in flour. Clay shook it anyway.

“Nice to meet you.” Very cheery, Clay thought. Just the opposite of George.

“Well come on in!” She ushered Clay into the house before shutting the door behind him.

“George is upstairs in his bedroom if you want to head up there.” She suggested as she headed back into the kitchen.

“Or I can get him for you?” She peaked her head out from behind the kitchen wall to look at him again.

“I’ll go up, thank you.” Clay said, turning towards the stairs. He kicked his shoes off and shrugged his backpack further onto his shoulder before heading up the stairs. George’s room was the first door on the right. Clay knocked on the doorframe lightly, startling the smaller male. George looked up from his desk to see Clay standing in the door frame.

“Oh.” He simply stated as Clay walked into the bedroom.

“What? You didn’t think I would actually come, did you?”

“Honestly, no.” Clay chuckled lightly, setting his backpack down on the ground.

“You already started working on it, didn’t you?” George looked down at his desk and then back at Clay.

“No.” He tried to defend. Clay snatched the paper up from George and looked it over.

“You did!” The blonde let out a loud wheeze. George couldn’t help but smile.

“Give that back!” He snatched it from Clay’s hand and put it back down on the desk.

“Why did you come? Just to harass me?” Clay shook his head.

“No. I need this grade. I’m failing this class.” The taller male admitted.

“You’re failing?” George questioned. Clay nodded.

“Quit paying people to do your homework.” George mumbled. Clay sucked in a deep breath.

“Well I don’t get like ninety-nine percent of the stuff our teacher is talking about!” George shook his head.

“Have you thought about a tutor?” The brunette suggested. Clay fell silent. George could slice the tension in the room with a knife.

“Would you be my tutor?”

“Me?” George pointed at himself in shock. Clay nodded.

“Yeah! Why not? We have to do this stupid project anyway. Why not do both?” George shook his head.

“No.”

“What!? Why not?” Clay questioned, his shoulders slumping. The blonde took a seat on George’s bed with a sigh.

“Because that’s extra work for me.”

“I’ll pay you.”

“What’s with you and paying people?” Clay shrugged.

“It just works.” George rolled his eyes.

“Fifty a session.”

“That’s everyday.” George nodded, a smile on his face. He knew Clay wouldn’t go for it.

“Okay.” George’s mouth fell open.

“You need the help that bad? What’s your grade in this class?”

“An ‘F’.” Clay whispered under his breath. He really had his work cut out for him. The quarter had just started and he already was failing that miserably?

“Fine. But we do things my way.” Clay nodded.

“Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not sure when I’ll be updating this. It’s going to be a little sporadic. Sorry about that. I’ll hopefully get on a regular schedule soon!

Books and papers were spread everywhere across George’s bedroom. George and Clay sat on the floor in the midst of it all.

“Does that make any sense?” The Brit asked, looking to his right. Clay slowly nodded his head but George could see right through him. He sucked in a deep breath and sighed, pressing his forefinger and his thumb to the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry! I’m trying! This stuff just doesn’t make any sense! Why do we have to learn this stuff anyway? It’s not like we are going to have to know what the constellations are after we graduate.” Clay threw his hands in the air. George rolled his eyes even though he knew the blonde was right. They didn’t really need to know this stuff unless that was what they were going to go to college for.

“But it’s our project and I need this grade.”

“You don’t need this grade.” Clay scoffed. George’s mouth dropped open.

“I do too!” Clay shook his head.

“You already have an ‘A’ in this class don’t you?” The taller male asked. George looked everywhere but Clay.

“Well, yeah. But that’s not the point. This is one of our bigger projects. I’m not just going to do a mediocre job and let my grade slip.” Clay scoffed again.

“Well then you mind as well do this on your own.” Clay started to get up but George put a hand on his arm.

“Wait!” The blonde stilled for a moment, both of their eyes fell on George’s touch. He quickly retracted his hand and looked to the floor.

“I’ll try and explain it better.” George almost whispered. Clay sucked in a deep breath before sitting back down, trying not to crunch any of their papers in the process.

“Fine. But go slow.” George nodded, picking up one of the papers next to him.

George slowly started to clean up his room, stacking papers and books onto his desk.

“Thanks.” George hummed in response, not really catching the words that came out of the other boy’s mouth. He turned towards Clay, who handed him another stack of paperwork.

“Thanks for helping me.” The blonde said. And George swore he saw a small smile on Clay’s face.

“You’re welcome.” He stated plainly.

“Just doing my job.” Clay rolled his eyes and shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder.

“So how long is this project going to take? I do have football practice and a life you know.” George sighed.

“Well the project should be done by tomorrow if we keep up this pace. But you said you wanted tutoring.” Clay nodded lightly, staring at the ground.

“I did say that didn’t I?” George nodded as well.

“We can do this at school? Study hall?” George shook his head.

“Remember this is on my terms.” Clay looked down at George.

“After school for an hour.” Clay let out a frustrated groan.

“Do you want to do this or not?”

“I do but-“

“Then after school for an hour.”

“Fine.” Clay agreed unwillingly. They both headed for the door. Clay skipped down the stairs, George following behind him.

“How did the project go?” George’s mother came out from the kitchen, flour appeared on more places than the last time they had saw her.

“It went, well, I think.” George stumbled over his words. She flashed the both of them a bright smile. She was just happy to see that George had someone else over instead of Alex and Karl.

“By Mrs. Davidson.” Clay waved as he opened the front door and walked out into the crisp fall air.

“Bye Clay!” She waved after him. George shut the front door and let out a loud sigh.

“Well he seems nice.” She piped up. George rolled his eyes.

“He’s not.” George said as he pushed himself off the front door and headed into the kitchen.

“Who is he? And why not?” His mother furrowed her eyebrows as she followed after him.

“He’s just someone from school. I don’t want to talk about it.” George opened the refrigerator and grabbed a water.

“Well you guys seemed to get along just fine.” She pressed. George shook his head, downing half the bottle of water.

“We have to. We have to work on this project together. It’s half our grade.” She nodded.

“And now I’m tutoring him.” George added. She raised an eyebrow.

“You’re tutoring him?” She questioned. George nodded.

“I didn’t know you tutored kids. When did this happen?”

“I don’t. He asked me to. I guess I just couldn’t say no.” George sucked in a deep breath, leaning against the marble counter top.

“Well I’m glad you are doing something to help.” She said with a smile. George nodded slowly as he started to think about all the long hours he was going to be spending with Clay. He had his work cut out for him.

“You what!?” Karl yelled into the voice call.

“I know.” George groaned. Alex started to laugh. The three of them maneuvered their characters across the screen, George attacking a zombie that was chasing after Karl’s character. George let his head fall back onto his chair after the zombie was slain.

“I got suckered into it.”

“No you didn’t. You think he’s _cute_!” Alex made kissing noises on the other end of the call.

“Shut up Quackity.” George snapped.

“He didn’t deny it! Let’s go!” Alex yelled, bouncing his character up and down, smacking George’s character.

“I do _not_ think he’s cute!” George fired back as Karl started to laugh.

“Then why tutor the guy? He’s a jock.”

“He’s paying me fifty dollars an hour.” George chimed in. The call went silent for a moment.

“So you’re his whore.” Alex stated into the silence.

“Quackity!” Karl erupted into laughter. George let out another groan as he went for Alex’s character in the game, killing him.

“I don’t know. I kind of feel bad for him.” George sucked in a deep breath. Another silence passed over the call.

“He’s got an ‘F’ in the class already and the quarter just started.” Karl and Alex hummed. Suddenly George couldn’t focus on the game anymore. His mind started to wonder. He couldn’t stop thinking about Clay. How hard he was trying to learn today. How his eyebrows scrunched together when he was thinking really hard. How he rubbed the back of his neck when he didn’t quite get what George was talking about.

“George.”

“Earth to George!”

“What?” George finally came back down from the clouds as both Karl and Alex were shouting his name.

“Where the fuck are you? You’ve been quiet for the past like five minutes.” George blinked a few times, focusing back on the game.

“I have not!”

“You kinda were.” Karl spoke up.

“Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now. You know. School and…stuff.” He scratched the back of his head and yawned.

“I think I’m going to head off guys.” George said through his yawn.

“Yeah yeah. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex said as he smacked George’s character in game.

Unlocking his locker, George pulled out what books he needed for the day so he didn’t need to come back. He let out a yawn before shutting the metal door.

“Hey.” A voice came from behind him, jarring him from his thoughts.

“Shit!” George almost dropped his books as he spun around to find a tall blonde standing behind him.

“Jesus Clay.” George breathed, putting a hand on his heart.

“So.” Clay started. George raised an eyebrow before starting to walk away towards class. Clay skipped up next to him, trying to keep up.

“You said we are going to finish that project today, right?” George nodded.

“That is if you focus and not goof off like yesterday.” Clay rolled his eyes.

“I was not goofing off.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Well anyway. Do you think I could head out early if we finish early?”

“Am I your mum?” George questioned coming up on his first period classroom. Clay eyed him for a moment.

“That is just less time tutoring and you paying me fifty dollars for less time spent learning. And what can be so important that you want to leave early?” George really shouldn’t be questioning his social life. It was none of his business.

“I have a date.” George cleared his throat.

“Oh.” He could feel his face getting hot.

“Well it’s up to you.” George turned to head into his classroom but Clay grabbed his shoulder.

“Okay. Let’s just see when it comes.” George nodded but Clay’s hand lingered for another moment before letting go. George still felt the heat on his shoulder as he went into his first period.

George set his lunch bag down on the table and sat down. He was always the first person to the lunch table. Then Alex, slamming down his lunch tray. Then Karl, setting his lunch tray down. It was like a ritual.

“What happened this time Alex?” Karl questioned.

“Mrs. Flannery almost sent me to the principal’s office because Nick threw something at me so I threw my book at him!” George stifled a laugh.

“He’s got it out for me! I know it!”

“Don’t mess with the jocks!” Karl laughed. And speaking of the jocks, Clay, Nick and a few others walked into the lunch room. George couldn’t help but stare. Clay flashed him a bright smile while Nick stared daggers down at Alex. George felt his cheeks heat up.

“Are you blushing?” Karl asked, a light chuckle in his voice.

“No!” George ducked his head, biting into his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Karl looked up to see Clay walking by.

“You are blushing!” Karl almost shouted.

“You little shit.” Alex whispered.

“Shut up. Both of you.”

“You think he’s cute.” Alex kept his eyes on George.

“I do not.”

“You’re into one of the jocks.”

“Am not!” George’s voice slowly climbed higher and higher.

“You’re tutoring your crush.”

“Alex! Shut up!” George shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinities attention. The three boys ducked.

“I mean it. Shut up.” George whispered. Alex and Karl couldn’t help their smiles.

“It’s okay George. It’s cute.” Karl said with a bright toothy smile on his face.

“You should make some moves on him.”

“Oh my god Alex!” George groaned, rubbing his face.

“Just leave it be please. This conversation is over.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start posting these every Sunday! I think I’m finally far enough ahead that I can make a schedule for myself :)

“Okay, look,” Clay started, swinging his backpack off of his shoulder and onto the ground. George let out a small hum, looking up from his spot on the ground.

“I know you don’t approve of me leaving early but this is the head cheerleader we are talking about.” Clay sat down across from George, a wide smile on his face. The brunette nodded slowly, shuffling a few papers to the side.

“Do whatever you want.” George said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Clay’s mouth dropped open slightly.

“It’s not my fault that she wanted to go out today!” He piped up. George quickly shook his head.

“Don’t let me or your grade stop you.” He could tell he was starting to get under Clay’s skin. He should just let the boy go. It was none of his business. He could go out and do whatever he wanted. George shouldn’t mess with him. But yet he was.

“George!” Clay yelled, causing the brunette to jump.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” George felt his cheeks heat up, the heat trickling up to the tips of his ears.

“I’m just-“

“Nope.” Clay held up a hand, signaling for him to stop.

“Tomorrow. Two hours.” George blinking at him like he had seen a ghost.

“Two hours?” He repeated. Clay nodded.

“You get me for two whole hours.” Clay flashed him a bright smile, his bright green eyes sparkling. Damn those eyes.

“Alright.” George agreed finally. Clay reached over and clapped a hand on George’s shoulder, signaling his approval.

“Thanks man. Now let’s get this project done.”

“He just left.” George’s voice carried over the VC. There was some shuffling on the other line.

“Why did he leave early again?” Alex asked, finally joining the game after his internet kept cutting out. George cleared his throat, coughing at the question.

“Uhm. He had, uh, date.” He finally spit it out after tripping over his words.

“Ahh.” Karl chimed in.

“Ouch.” Alex said, maneuvering his character to hit Karl’s character.

“You know we aren’t even friends right? Like this is just tutoring.” George snapped. He could feel his friends rolling their eyes at him.

“You two seem pretty friendly at school these days.” Alex chimed in.

“Not you and Nick.” George snickered, trying to get the attention off of him.

“Nick is an asshole!” Alex yelled, causing George to rip his headphones off his ears.

“It’s okay. I’ll beat him up for you Alex.” Karl said. George snorted. He was glad the subject had finally changed.

“What is with you two anyway? Nick only bullies you.” George spoke up. Everyone was silent for a moment.

“That is true. Alex. What did you do?” Another moment of silence.

“Guys. Nick is my neighbor. I thought you already knew that.” There was a collective,

“Oh.” Between Karl and George.

“Neighbors don’t fight like you two do.” George quipped.

“It’s like you two are married.”

“In an abusive relationship is more like it.” Alex added under his breath. Everyone fell silent once more.

“I have to finish up some more homework. Thanks for distracting me for a little bit.” George smiled.

“No problem, Georgie!” Karl said, smile present in his voice.

“You are too into your school work dude.” Alex stated, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

“I’ll talk to you guys later.”

George decided to jump in the shower after his homework. He let the warm water rush down his pale skin as he let out a low hum. If it were up to him, he would have stayed in there forever but his mother decided that twenty minutes was far too long as she yelled up the stairs at him. Steam rolled out of the shower as he stepped out, coating the mirror. George wiped the mirror clean so he could see his reflection. Same old George. Pale and skinny as ever. He let out a light sigh as he turned to open the bathroom door, letting the steam billow out into his bedroom. The air was significantly cooler out in his bedroom. A chill ran up his spine. He grabbed his pajamas and slipped into the clothing before heading back into the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed. He heard his phone go off in the other room. Ignoring it thinking that it was Alex or Karl, he turned back to the sink and started his nightly routine. When we got back into his bedroom, he sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone.

_Clay: Thanks for letting me go so early but it didn’t work out in the end :(_

George’s heart went up into his throat. He had forgotten that he and Clay exchanged numbers at one point. But why would he be texting him anyway? Especially about his failed date.

_George: np. Sorry it didn’t work out. What happened?_

Stop meddling George. His brain kept yelling at him. It was none of his business. He and Clay weren’t even friends. They were just acquaintances. They knew each other through school and he was just helping him out. Another chime from his phone caused him to jump.

_Clay: she’s cute and all but she’s not my type._

George nodded, wondering what Clay’s type was as he leaned back against his headboard with a hand behind his head. He thought for a moment about texting Clay back. This was uncharted territory.

_George: well there are always more fish in the sea_

But that’s not what he wanted to say. He wanted to get to know Clay. He wanted to know what his type was. He wanted to know what Clay was like on a date. George shook his head and shifted in his spot. Too much George. His mind rang out.

_Clay: what are you doing? Homework?_

This was actually happening. Clay was talking to him. George felt the sweat starting to build up in his palms.

_George: no….I finished my homework about 20 minutes ago._

_Clay: figures. Wanna do something?_

George’s heart did a flip. He looked at the clock which read half past nine. It was a school night. He should be in bed by now but something pulled him towards Clay.

_George: like what? It’s a school night…_

_Clay: idk just be out. I can take you somewhere. Be there in 10._

George’s heart was pounding in his chest as he sat up in bed. This was happening. And he didn’t really have a say in it. He quickly stripped himself of his pajamas and slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had to think of a way to get out of the house.

_George: I have to climb out my window. Come around back and I’ll meet you there._

George went over to his window, cracking it open, then looking down. It wasn’t a far drop. And he had the lattice to climb down. Easy peasy.

_Clay: here_

George poked his head out the window again to find a bright smiling face. Clay’s green eyes even showing in the moonlight. It was almost beautiful.

“Come on ya pussy!” Like he thought, almost. George swung a leg out of the window and hooked it into the lattice. This was going to be easy. Like rock climbing, he thought. He was about more than half way down when his foot got stuck.

“Shit.” He mumbled, trying to yank his foot out.

“Come on!” Clay hissed.

“I’m stuck, you idiot!” George hissed back. Clay walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down from the lattice. George felt his face heat up. The warmth on his back from Clay was almost too much. Clay slowly put George down on the ground, chuckling lightly.

“You’re a mess, you know that?” George turned around to face the taller male.

“Am not! I just, never done this before.” George blinked up at Clay.

“Yeah. I bet this is the latest you’ve been up, even on the weekends.” Clay teased, shoving George’s shoulder.

“Not on the weekends!” George fired back. Clay started to walk back to his car, George following closely behind him.

“Where are we going?” George asked after he got into the passenger seat. Clay shrugged.

“It’s a surprise, but you have to promise me something.” He held up a finger in George’s direction. George nodded, fully at Clay’s mercy.

“You have to swim with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two times a week! Sunday and Wednesday! Enjoy <3

George looked down and felt his stomach flutter at the sight below him. Rocks crumbled beneath his feet into the water.

“When you said swim, I honestly thought you were joking. And I never would have guessed the quarry.” George turned back to Clay, who was already ridding himself of his clothing.

“Clay!” George bursted, covering his face with his hands.

“What? You think I’m going to jump in clothed?” The blonde boy chuckled. He put his clothing in a neat pile on top of his shoes and stood next to George.

“Plus I’m not totally naked.” He wagged his eyebrows and nudged George with his elbow.

“Now come on!” Clay ran towards the edge of the cliff, George reaching out for him.

“I don’t think we are allowed to-“ Clay jumped and George ran to the edge, watching as the blonde hit the water. It took a few moments but Clay came back to the surface, laughing. George exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Come on! The water is just fine!” Clay called up. George shook his head.

“Do I have to come up there and get you? Because it won’t be pretty if I do.” Clays voice echoed off the walls of the quarry. George swallowed hard as he backed away from the edge. He thought for a moment about just leaving. He didn’t _have_ to stay. But something held him back. And that something had him striping his clothes off as well. Setting his clothing next to Clay’s, George wrapped his arms around his small frame, leaning over the edge of the quarry again to look down at Clay. The blonde was floating on his back without a care in the world. George sucked in a deep breath as he moved away from the edge again. _This is crazy. Completely insane. He never did stuff like this. He should be in bed at home. He had school tomorrow._ George’s mind was racing. But then it landed on one thing. _Clay._ George backed further away from the edge, knit his eyebrows together and started to run. He didn’t know why or how his body started moving but the next thing he knew, George was in the air, falling towards the dark water. He hit the water fast. It going up his nose as he tried to fight to get above it as soon as he could. He felt arms around him, pulling him to the surface. Once the surface was broken, he took a deep breath of air, coughing deeply.

“Shit George! I didn’t think you had it in you. I thought you were going to walk down here.” Clay said, chuckling against him. George was very well aware now that Clay was still holding him, the tips of his ears starting to burn. As his coughing died down, George turned in Clay’s arms.

“What do you mean walk down here?” The words rung in his brain.

“There is a path right there.” Clay pointed to the edge of the water. George groaned, letting his head fall back against Clay’s chest. Clay finally let George go once he was able to float on his own.

“Thanks.” George muttered, clearing his throat.

“So how was it?” Clay asked, leaning on his back again as he floated, looking up at the stars. George tilted himself back, trying to do the same.

“Me swallowing water?” George prompted. Clay snorted.

“No! The jump!” George nodded. Thinking back, it was euphoric but he didn’t want to admit to that.

“It was cool I guess. A little scary. I’ve never done that before.” George admitted. Clay sat up to look at the brunette.

“What _have_ you done?” Clay questioned. George turned to look at the blonde.

“What kind of question is that?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. Clay held up his hands.

“I mean, like, you haven’t done much and we are seniors. Ya know.” Clay shrugged.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” George scoffed.

“It means that you haven’t lived life yet. You are so sucked into work that you haven’t played.” George rolled his eyes.

“I have a new deal.” Clay prompted. George raised an eyebrow.

“You tutor me in school and I get to tutor you in some fun.” Clay laughed lightly. George fell silent for a moment, making his way over to the shore. Clay followed.

“It’s just a thought. No offense.”

“None taken.” George quickly said, turning back towards Clay. Once on the shore, they both shook their hair dry, squeezing their boxers of the water. George kept his eyes everywhere but Clay as they walked back up to the top of the quarry.

“Okay.” George said simply. Clay raised an eyebrow.

“Okay?” George nodded.

“Okay. I’ll take you up on the offer.”

“You will?!” Clay clapped his hands together.

“You have to trust me.” The blondes eyes were trained on George as they slowly got dressed. George flicked his eyes to Clay.

“Do you trust me?”

“I-I trust you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday and Wednesday <3

George’s alarm blared in his ear. He let out a low groan as he rolled over to grab his phone, turning off the alarm. His muscles ached as he stretched his limbs out, regretting his decisions the night before. He had gotten home late last night, early morning hours. Leaving him with little to no sleep. He let out another groan as he sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

“George!” His mother called from downstairs.

“I have breakfast ready if you want some!”

“Sounds good!” He called back, his voice laced with sleep. He slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror spoke volumes. The bags under his eyes carrying last nights activities. George splashed water onto his face before he started his morning routine, hoping that would wake him up.

Downstairs, his mother had a spread ready for him. Pancakes, bacon and eggs.

“What’s the occasion?” George asked as he sat down at the table. His mother turned around to greet him with a smile.

“Nothing. Just felt like cooking a good meal this morning.” George gave her a half-hearted smile back as he picked up his cup of orange juice.

“George. No offense but you look awful. Did you sleep okay honey?” She walked over to her son and put a hand on his forehead like she was checking his temperature. He shook his head.

“Just worried about a test.” He lied. She nodded, a frown on her face.

“You’ll do fine sweetie. Don’t stress over it. You’ll make yourself sick.” George nodded, shoveling an egg into his mouth. He looked at the time and sighed.

“Sorry mom, gotta go.” He said around a mouthful of food. She nodded.

“Thanks for breakfast.”

“Have a good day!” She called after him as he ran out the door.

George walked outside to find a familiar car waiting out front of his house. His heart did a flip in his chest. Rolling down the passenger window, a figure poked his head out, a bright smile on his face.

“Need a ride?” George blushed as he walked down to the street.

“Why are you here?” George asked, earning a frown from the blonde.

“I figured since I live near by I could just pick you up on the way to school. Is that bad?” Clay asked, unlocking the doors. George hesitantly walked up to the passenger car door.

“You’ve never done this before.” George said as he stood outside the car, watching Clay.

“Just get in the car.” The blonde said, rolling his eyes. George reached for the door handle, pulling the door open slowly. He was nervous for some reason. This felt weird. First Clay wanted to hang out with him and now he was picking him up for school? Plopping himself down in the passenger seat, George looked over at Clay and sucked in a deep breath.

“Do you really want to be seen with me?” He asked as Clay drove away from George’s house. Clay rolled his eyes again.

“Do you really think I’m that shallow?” George fell quiet for a moment.

“Oh my god, you do!” Clay looked over at him before turning back towards the road.

“I am offended, George. And I thought we bonded last night.” Clay chuckled lightly.

“It’s just-“ George cut himself off before he dug his hole any deeper.

“Yeah I know.” Clay’s voice took a deeper turn.

“If you really don’t want me picking you up in the morning that’s fine. I just thought that last night was fun.” George winced. Last night was fun. The most fun he had had in a while actually.

“No!” He scared himself as the word slipped from his mouth. Clay looked over at him.

“It just shocked me is all.” George mumbled, adjusting himself in his seat. They came up on the school, Clay parking in his normal spot like he always did, right up in front for everyone to see. George looked around as kids filed into the building. Some still sticking around their cars, waiting for the bell to ring. George swallowed thickly. Clay got out first as George sat in his seat.

“Do you want me to come and open your door as well?” Clay teased, sticking his head through the window of the drivers side. George quickly shook his head, opening the passenger door. He got a few looks from kids standing by their cars still. Looks that lingered on him a little too long for his liking but he turned his gaze somewhere else. Like Clay.

“Thank you.” George said, a light smile on his face. Clay flashed him a bright smile as they started to walk towards the front doors.

“Anytime! I live right around the corner from you. Did you know that?” George shook his head, shifting his backpack further up his shoulder.

“I didn’t either until last night.” _Last night._ George’s mind started to wonder to last night again. It felt like a dream.

“Speaking of last night. You look like shit.” Clay laughed.

“Thanks.” George mumbled. The first bell rang, signaling they only had about ten minutes to grab their things and head to class.

“Well, see you around?” Clay questioned. George nodded.

“See you after school.” George affirmed before heading to his locker.

“Quick question,” Alex started as he set his tray down on the table across from George. Everyone looked up from their food. George finished chewing his sandwich, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Why did I see you getting out of Clay’s car this morning?” Alex’s eyes were trained on the brunette across from him, his eyebrows raised in question. George shifted under his gaze nervously. He cleared his throat before speaking, setting his sandwich down.

“He lives down the street from me.” George stated plainly. Alex stared at George, his eyes narrowed. Karl was listening intently next to George, his eyes trained on the brunette as he chewed his soggy school pizza.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Alex said flatly.

“What was your question?” George played dumb, taking another bite of his sandwich. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Why and how did you get a ride from Clay this morning!?” Alex almost yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

“You have to give us details! This is important!” George rolled his eyes as he finished chewing.

“It’s not that important honestly. He really does just live down the street from me. He said he thought I might need a ride instead of walking.” George shrugged, setting his sandwich back down. George looked up from the table and was met with Clay’s smiling face as he and the other football players walked into the lunchroom. Clay waved at him, causing George’s heart to palpitate in his chest. He could feel his face turning red as he waved back. Alex and Karl followed George’s gaze and newly found attention. Alex whipped his head back towards George, hands on the table.

“Alright, what the fuck is going on between you two!?” George looked back at Alex, blush still present on his face.

“Nothing. I guess we are friends now.” George mumbled, focusing back on his lunch.

“And when did that happen?”

“Last night.” George admitted.

“Last night? What happened last night?” Alex pressed. George shifted in his seat again.

“Okay! We hung out last night!” George couldn’t hold it in anymore. He told his friends everything and this was no different. He had been dying to tell them but didn’t know how.

“You hung out last night!?” Karl blurted, both he and Alex’s mouths dropping open.

“What did you do? And how did it happen!?” Karl questioned. Both friends leaned closer to George like it was top secret information. George sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Well, he texted me about his date going badly and then he said he wanted to hang out. We went to the quarry and went swimming. I actually jumped in! It was actually amazing. I’ve never felt like that before.” George leaned back slightly, thinking back on the night. Alex and Karl blinked a few times, staring at George.

“Oh he’s got it.” Alex said.

“Oh he’s got it bad.” Karl added.

“What?” George questioned, coming back to reality.

“You’re falling for the quarterback.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Some alcohol and drug use!**
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!

“Today is Friday.” George nodded, his focus on the paper in front of him. Clay tapped a pencil to his chin in thought.

“You know how I told you that there is a new deal in place?” George hummed in response, writing down something on his paper. He finally sat up straight and looked over at the blonde in front of him. They were both sitting on the floor in George’s room, books and homework in front of them.

“Well there is this party-“ George shook his head quickly, cutting Clay off.

“Nope. I don’t do parties.”

“George! You promised me that you trusted me!” Clay dropped his pencil and stretched his back out, sitting straight up with a groan.

“I trust you but I didn’t agree to any parties. I don’t do well in big groups of people.” George did the same, stretching his back out as well, cracking his spine as he twisted. Clay whined, poking out his bottom lip.

“I promise I’ll be with you the whole time.” George blushed lightly, looking down at his homework.

“It’ll be fun. I promise.” Clay flashed a bright smile and George couldn’t resist it. He flicked his eyes up to meet those damned green ones.

“You promise?” George’s voice was small. Clay nodded quickly.

“I won’t leave your side.” George sucked in a deep breath.

“Okay.” He caved. He couldn’t believe he caved. George had never been to a party before. He had never even looked at alcohol before. This was going to be a disaster.

“What should I wear?” George felt his face heat up again, feeling like it was a stupid question. Clay looked him up and down.

“You look good.” The blonde nodded, pursing his lips.

“It’s nothing fancy. Just a bunch of kids getting drunk.” He laughed.

“Let’s get back to work. We only have a few questions left.” Clay let out a groan, his head falling back.

“Can’t we talk about the party more?”

“No.” George shook his head, leaning back over his homework again.

This was it. They were standing at the front door of Nick’s house about to go in. George could hear the loud music from inside. It was a wonder why the cops haven’t already been called. Kids were out front on the lawn, stumbling around with beer cans in their hands, fighting with each other. The lawn was littered with red solo cups and streamers. Or was that toilet paper? George turned his attention back to Clay, who was smiling down at him.

“You ready?” He asked as he nudged George with his shoulder lightly. George sucked in a deep breath.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” George pursed his lips as Clay opened the door. The music greeted them first, then the wall of bodies. There were so many people packed into the house that Clay grabbed onto George’s hand and led him through the house. George felt his face get hot again. The feeling of Clay’s hand in his and the rush of emotions he had was overwhelming. Clay led him into the kitchen where there were a little less people.

“What’s your drink of choice?” Clay yelled over the music. George shrugged. The blonde rolled his eyes.

“You’ve never drank before have you?” George pursed his lips.

“Okay, okay, I got you. Hold on.” Clay let go of George’s hand and went for the liquor that was splayed across the counter. George was in awe. He had never seen so many bottles of alcohol before. Clay moved with ease as he made George a drink. It was a little impressive. Turning back around, Clay handed George a red solo cup with a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry. It’s not strong. It’s your first drink and all.” George took the cup from Clay and inspected it, smelling it. It smelled fruity with a hint of rubbing alcohol. He winced at the smell.

“It tastes better than it smells.” Clay laughed, taking a sip from his own cup. George lifted the cup to his lips and slowly took a sip. He couldn’t believe himself. He would have never drank alcohol in a million years. Yet here he was. At a party. With Clay. At first he did taste the fruit. Pineapple maybe? But then the alcohol hit his stomach, burning. He winced again, sticking his tongue out. Clay let out a wheeze, holding his stomach.

“Oh come on, George! It’s not that bad.”

“It burns! Why does it burn!?” George’s eyes were wide as he looked at Clay.

“You’ll get used to it.” The blonde said simply, slinging an arm over his shoulder with ease.

“Come on. I want you to meet a few people.” Clay led George out of the kitchen and into the sea of bodies. Clay pulled George close to him so he wouldn’t get lost, causing George to blush, feeling the heat radiating off of the blonde’s body.

“Ay!” A voice boomed through the crowd.

“Ay!” Clay threw his arms in the air before clapping his hands with the man in front of them. It was Nick. George recognized him from school.

“Finally got away from that dork?” Nick asked after parting from Clay. The blonde shook his head, a smile crossing his face. Nick rose an eyebrow. Clay pulled George close to him again, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Nick, this is George. George, Nick.” The linebacker furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

“So you’re the one taking up all of Clay’s time?” He held out his hand. George took it slowly, shaking it.

“He’s cute.” Nick said with a nod. George furrowed his eyebrows, letting his hand drop to his side. He took another sip of his drink. Clay was right. He got used to the burning and all he tasted was the fruit.

“So is this your first outing?” Nick asked, trying for small talk after the brief silence. George nodded shyly.

“I dragged him out.” Clay piped up. Nick laughed.

“Well I hope you have a good time, George.” Nick said with a light smile. How could someone like Nick bully Alex? He seemed nice.

“Oh! Do you guys want to play pong?” Nick’s eyes went wide. Clay smiled wildly.

“Oh this will be fun.”

“George! You’re a natural!” Clay threw his arms in the air as the pong ball landed in the last cup. The blonde wrapped his arms around George’s small frame, bringing him in for a hug.

“That’s not fair! Beginners luck!” Nick complained, taking a swig from his cup. George stumbled slightly as Clay let him go from the hug. Even though they had won, George did end up drinking, _a lot_. And for his size, reasonably, George was drunk. Clay had become more clingy, making sure George was okay.

“Do you need to go sit down?” Clay asked George, watching as the brunette started to stumble slightly. He nodded as he headed into the house. Clay followed behind him closely. There was an empty spot on the couch next to a couple who were making out. Even though it wasn’t the ideal place George wanted to sit, it would work. George sat down next to the couple and Clay sat down next to him.

“Nice job.” The blonde said, looking over at George, who had focused on on a circle of people in front of them.

“Huh?” George turned to face Clay.

“The game.” Clay reiterated. George smiled.

“Thanks!” Clay couldn’t help but smile.

“You guys want some?” A girl with purple hair asked, holding up something that looked like a cigarette. George cocked his head to the side. Clay shrugged and grabbed it from her.

“Thanks, uh,”

“Minx.” She stated with a light smile.

“And this is Wilbur and Schlatt.” She motioned to the other two in the group. Both boys raised their hands as if to wave their hellos. Clay nodded his hello before putting the joint to his lips and inhaling deeply. George watched Clay in awe, his lips wrapped around the joint before taking it away and exhaling slowly. The smoke filled the air around them thickly. He motioned for George to take it and then hesitated.

“You’ve never-“ George shook his head. Clay nodded and took another hit, motioning for George to come closer. Minx and her friends watched them with smiles on their faces. After taking the joint away from his mouth, Clay spoke quickly, holding his breath as much as he could.

“Open your mouth and inhale.” George did what he was told as Clay drew closer, their lips almost touching as Clay exhaled the smoke into George’s mouth. He sucked in as much as he could before coughing it all out. Clay smiled.

“You good?” He asked, rubbing George’s back in small circles. George nodded, his coughing finally ceasing. George felt light headed as the room started to float. George couldn’t believe himself. First the alcohol and now he was smoking? What has gotten into him? But those thoughts floated away as he started to giggle. Clay started to laugh as well, his eyes trained on the brunette.

“How you feeling George?” George nodded.

“Good. You?”

“Good!”

“So how long have you two been dating?” Minx asked, a light smile on her face with half lidded eyes. Wilbur and Schlatt listening intently next to her. George’s eye blew open and he shook his head.

“Oh no! We are just, uh, well,” He stumbled over his words, looking to Clay for help.

“Friends.” Clay laughed. So they were friends. George could deal with that. Minx frowned.

“You two are so cute together.” Wilbur nodded.

“You two seem very close.” George flushed a bright red.

“We, uh, I just tutor him.” George waved his hands in front of him. Clay frowned next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!

The walk home was a little quiet. Nick’s house wasn’t far from either of their’s so they decided it was best for them to walk so they didn’t have to worry about driving.

“Clay.” George spoke up first, tripping over his own foot. Clay grabbed onto him so he wouldn’t fall. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

“Did something happen? You’re a little quiet.” George spoke of the elephant in the room. The blonde let out a light sigh before he started walking again. George followed after him, having to jog a bit to keep up with his long legged friend.

“Is that all I am to you? Just someone you have to tutor?” Clay finally spoke. George pursed his lips, looking down at the ground. He kicked a rock, skipping it far ahead of the two.

“No.” He finally spoke. Clay let out another sigh.

“I thought we were friends at least.” Clay finally looked over to George.

“We are!” George said, trying to make Clay understand. But it didn’t see to work.

“I’ll see you Monday.” Clay said as he kept walking past George’s house. George stood in the street, watching as Clay disappeared down the road.

“Where the _hell_ have you been!?” His mother’s voice boomed through the house as soon as he opened the front door. George winced. He probably should have climbed through his bedroom window. Shutting the door behind him, he leaned against it for a moment before heading into the kitchen where his mother was.

“Are you going to explain yourself?” She asked, hands on her hips. George sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Actually.” She held up her hand, closing her eyes.

“I don’t even want to know. I can smell it from here.” She pinched her nose shut.

“You of all people George! Where did this come from?!” George winced again, not really knowing what to say.

“It was just one party mom-“

“Go to your room!” She pointed to the stairs. George pursed his lips.

“But-“

“Go!”

_Alex: do you want to get on VC?_

_George: can’t. I’m grounded_

_Alex: grounded????_

_George: yeah. I kinda went out last night_

_Alex: ????????????????????????_

_George: I went to a party and my mom wigged out_

_Alex: geez George! Who are you anymore?_

George sucked in a deep breath and let his phone fall to his side. He needed sleep but couldn’t. He felt the bags under his eyes weighing down but his mind was buzzing. He had managed to piss off three people in the matter of an hour. That was a first. He grabbed his phone and searched for Clay’s contact. He wanted to fix things.

_George: I’m sorry._

He didn’t know what he was going to get back but at least he would try. His phone buzzed a few moments later.

_Clay: I thought we were friends_

_George: we are!_

_Clay: you said that you just tutored me…_

_George: how is that untrue?_

George was making a mess of things. This was not helping.

_Clay: id like to be friends with you. Not just a study buddy._

_George: how can I fix this?_

A long pause. George could feel his hands sweating. He put his phone down on his stomach and let out a much needed breath he didn’t know he was holding. Another buzz.

_Clay: come out with me tonight._

_George: I can’t. I’m grounded_

_Clay: you got grounded???_

_George: yeah. I accidentally came through the front door this morning._

_Clay: you’re dumb_

_George: thanks_

_Clay: just…come out with me_

_George: how exactly?_

_Clay: out your window dumbass_

George thought about it for a moment. He really couldn’t get in anymore trouble than he already was. So what was the harm?

_George: okay. Where are we going?_

_Clay: it’s a surprise_

At least one person was happy.

When George woke up the sun had already set. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. He sat up slowly and stretched his limbs high above his head, his spine cracking in the process. His phone buzzed next to him, causing him to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

_Clay: you ready?_

It was that time? George looked at the time on his phone, it reading half past eight. He really did sleep for almost twelve hours.

_George: yeah. Just give me a minute to wake up._

_Clay: too late I’m already in your back yard_

George got up from his bed and went to his window, opening it up and looking down. Clay looked up at him with a wide grin on his face.

“Get down here!” He hissed.

“I haven’t even changed yet!” George hissed back.

“Who cares!” George let out a groan and rolled his eyes as he went back inside to grab his shoes and a coat. He slipped them on, grabbed his phone and then went back to the window before scaling down the lattice. He was starting to become an expert at climbing as he made his way down to the ground. Planting his feet down in the grass he turned to Clay.

“Let’s go.” Clay grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the car.

“Where are we going?” George whispered as he tripped over his feet.

“I told you it’s a surprise.” They both jumped into Clay’s car and drove off before his mother got suspicious. The car ride was a little quiet as George looked out the window.

“You make me nervous.” George spoke up. Clay laughed.

“Why do I make you nervous? I’m not going to kill you.” He stated. George shifted in his seat.

“You won’t tell me where we are going.” George looked over at the blonde.

“What? I’m not allowed to have a surprise for you?” George averted his eyes back to the road.

“No.” He mumbled.

“Just, trust me.” They drove for another few miles till they were out of town. Clay drove to a field and stopped the car, turning off the ignition. George looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“You told me you weren’t going to kill me.” George said as Clay got out of the car. George lingered in the car for a moment as Clay popped the trunk.

“Just get out here.” The blonde laughed, bringing out a blanket. George opened the car door and stepped out.

“What are we doing here?” He asked, his eyes trained on the taller male.

“Okay. I guess I can tell you now.” Clay said as he spread out the blanket on the ground. He motioned for George to take a seat. George slowly sat down on the blanket and Clay sat down next to him.

“There is a meteor shower tonight. I know how much you like our astrology class and I know you had a tough time teaching me, so I figured you’d like this.” George’s eyes went wide as he looked at Clay, scanning the blonde’s face. Clay smiled brightly before pointing up at the sky.

“It starts in five minutes.” George looked up to the sky and smiled.

“Really?” He didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t know Clay paid that much attention to him. George looked back down at Clay, a smile still plastered on his face.

“Thank you.” Was all he could say.

“You’re welcome. I was hoping you’d like it.” George swore he saw a blush on the blonde’s face but he couldn’t tell with how dark it was. As the meteors started to fall, Clay and George laid back on the blanket with their hands behind their heads, watching as the lights shot across the sky.

“Hey George?” The brunette hummed.

“Have you been having fun?” That caught George’s attention. He turned his head to face Clay.

“Yeah. This is the most fun I’ve ever had actually. I don’t think I’ve ever would have done these things if it weren’t for you.” George answered honestly. Clay smiled.

“I’m glad.”

“Why?”

“You deserve it.” George scrunched his eyebrows together but he didn’t press any further. He just turned his attention back to the meteors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I got a little busy yesterday and forgot to post. 
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!

The drive home was fairly quiet. George had his mind on other things. Like how he was grounded and how he was going to get back into his house without making a sound.

“You okay?” Clay asked, peeking over at George. The Brit nodded quickly. He hadn’t noticed how quiet he had been until then.

“Sorry. Just thinking.”

“About what?” George pursed his lips.

“How I’m going to get back into my house.” Clay laughed. George didn’t understand why the other was laughing. It was a serious matter. Climbing down was one thing. Climbing up was another. George wasn’t that strong. Climbing up the lattice was going to prove to be hard.

“Do you want help?” George raised an eyebrow.

“How?” He asked, turning his attention towards the blonde.

“I can climb up first. Help you get up and then I’ll climb back down. Easy.” George thought about it for a moment. That could work. He nodded. Earning a nod from Clay.

“You’ll be fine. You won’t get in more trouble. I’ll make sure of that.”

As they arrived at George’s house, Clay parked a little ways down the street so it wasn’t too suspicious. They climbed out of the car and made their way into George’s backyard. Clay stuck a foot in the lattice and slowly started to climb.

“You sure you’re okay with doing this?” George whispered. Clay looked down at George and smiled.

“Of course! I don’t want to leave you alone to get in trouble. Plus it’s kinda fun.” He chuckled lightly. George blushed. Once Clay was up in his room, he poked his head out of the window and smiled down at George.

“Your turn.” George sucked in a deep breath and grabbed onto the lattice. This was it. It was either going to work or end up in disaster. He climbed up about half way before he got stuck again. He looked up at Clay with panic in his eyes.

“Clay!” He whispered.

“I’m stuck!”

“Can you move at all?” Clay asked, reaching his hand down to see if he could reach George. Their fingers just barely touched. George tried to move his foot, then shook his head.

“Shit.” Clay mumbled. George could see the gears turning in the blonde’s head as he tried to think of a solution to their problem.

“Try wiggling your foot.” George tried. And as he tried, he lost balance and fell to the ground, his foot ripping a hole in the lattice. Clay winced as he heard George groaning on the ground. He quickly jumped out the window and climbed down, jumping to the ground as he was at the halfway point.

“Shit, George. Are you okay?” Clay knelt to the ground, helping George sit up with a hand on his back. George let out another groan, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah. I think. I hit the back of my head pretty hard and got the wind kicked out of me but I’m okay.” Clay let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“Jesus George! You scared me!” George looked up at Clay, their faces not far apart. He blushed, looking to the ground.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled.

“You okay to climb again? Or do I have to carry you?” George’s face felt like it was on fire.

“You can’t carry me!”

“I would if I could.” Clay admitted with a smile. The blonde got to his feet, holding out a hand to help George up. The Brit stood up slowly, wobbling slightly.

“Let’s try this again. But slowly.” Clay went up first, climbing up with ease. George looked up to his window, Clay’s head poking out, watching George carefully now. He sucked in a deep breath and grabbed onto the lattice. He was hurting but he wasn’t going to show that. He climbed up, a little easier this time, his foot sticking in the new hole that he had made. How was he going to explain that to his mother? Clay held out his hand, grabbing onto George’s and hoisted him up through the window.

“Thank you.” George said once inside. They stood close to each other for a moment, Clay rubbing the back of his neck.

“No problem.” The moonlight shown bright through the window, casting shadows on their faces but there was one thing that George could see clearly. Clay’s bright green eyes. They looked so beautiful in the moonlight. They always looked beautiful but they looked different against the low blue lighting of the moon.

“I guess I should be going.” Clay said as he headed for the window.

“Wait!” George reached out for him, touching Clay lightly on the arm. The blonde turned back towards George.

“Do you maybe want to stay a bit?” George shifted his gaze to the floor, rocking back and forth on his heels. Clay smiled.

“Sure.” He said warmly. George went over to his bed and took a seat, watching Clay nervously. The blonde walked over to George and took a seat next to him, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

“So.” Clay started.

“Let’s play twenty questions.” George raised an eyebrow, getting more comfortable and leaning against the wall.

“Twenty questions?” Clay nodded with a smile.

“Yeah! We don’t know much about each other so why not?” George nodded, chuckling lightly.

“Okay. I’ll go first. When is your birthday?”

“August twelfth. I’m eighteen.” George nodded, pursing his lips. He thought about what kind of party the blonde would have thrown. Probably a big one.

“What about you? When is yours?” Clay asked, his eyes trained on the brunette.

“November first. I’ll be eighteen.” Clay’s mouth fell open.

“We need to celebrate!” _We?_ George thought. His head started to spin as his cheeks turned red.

“I don’t really do anything for my birthday.” George admitted.

“Just some cake with my mum and my friends.” Clay rolled his eyes.

“You need a proper party. We can do it at my place.” Clay had a bright smile on his face.

“You are turning eighteen after all. That’s a milestone!” George thought about it for a moment.

“And my friends can come too?” He asked. Clay rolled his eyes again.

“Of course they can come! They are _your_ friends after all! Plus I need to meet them.” Clay said with a smile. Clay wants to meet his friends.

“Nick knows Alex.” George blurted. George could feel his face getting hot again. He didn’t mean to bring that up. What if Clay didn’t like Alex either? Clay rose an eyebrow, watching George.

“Like Alex Quackity?” Clay asked. George nodded, sucking in a breath.

“I know Alex by name. Nick doesn’t like him for some reason. They fight a lot.” George nodded.

“Alex is one of my best friends. I don’t want to get in the middle of you and Nick, though.” Clay’s mouth dropped open.

“You aren’t getting in the middle of anything!” Clay moved over next to George, leaning on the wall, their shoulders touching.

“Nick can just be a little hot headed sometimes. He’ll get over it.” George nodded.

“What’s your favorite thing to do?”

“What?” The question caught George off guard.

“What’s your favorite thing to do? We are still playing the game, you know.” Clay laughed lightly.

“Oh! Uh, I play Minecraft.” George said, shifting in his spot.

“So you’re a gamer, huh?” Clay wagged his eyebrows. George rolled his eyes.

Their questions went on into the wee hours of the morning. Bantering back and forth. Neither of them cared as they watched the sun rise.

“I should probably get going.” Clay finally said with a yawn. George followed suit, a yawn escaping his lips.

“Yeah, I should probably head to bed.” He said, rubbing his eyes. Clay smiled, watching the younger as he yawned again.

“I had fun.” Clay said as he got up from the bed, heading for the window.

“I did too.” George smiled weakly, slowly falling on his side.

“Let’s do it again soon.” Clay swung his leg out the window and started his decent.

“Yeah. Soon.” George’s voice was faint as he started to drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates may be sporadic from now on. I’ve been down in the dumps and haven’t really had time to get around to writing. I’ll try my best to update as soon as possible. For now, enjoy.

Halloween was just around the corner. The school decorated with spider webs and streamers. Kids talking about parties and the school dance that was coming up.

“Are you going to the dance this year?” Alex snuck up behind George, causing him to almost drop his books.

“No.” George said as he rolled his eyes.

“Aw! Why not? You know they always have fun stuff. Like the haunted house and the apple thing. You know the one where you drown yourself to try and catch an apple.” George nodded as he walked to his next class.

“Yeah but you know that going without someone is social suicide.” The Brit pointed out with a nod. Alex rolled his eyes.

“We’ve gone together almost every year!”

“Yeah but now we are seniors. It’s a little different.” Alex let out a groan, his head falling back.

“What can I do to change your mind?” George hummed.

“Nothing.” Alex let out another groan.

“This isn’t over Davidson.” Alex said as they broke off to go to class.

“I know everyone is excited but please take your seats.” Mrs. Tetra said, trying to calm her class down. Everyone was buzzing around the room, talking to their friends about the dance and what parties they were going to. After the chatter died down and the students went back to their desks, class started.

“Pst.” George started to write notes down, looking from the green board to his note book.

“Pst!” A paper ball hit him in the side of the head, bouncing to the ground at his feet. He looked around to find Clay staring at him. George narrowed his eyes. Clay pointed down at the paper ball. George leaned down to pick it up and unraveled it on his desk.

_Are you going to the dance?_

George rolled his eyes. He had already gone through this with Alex earlier that morning. He looked over at Clay and shook his head.

“Why not?” Clay mouthed. George scribbled something onto the piece of paper and threw it back at the blonde, making sure his teacher wasn’t looking.

_Because dances are stupid._

It read. Clay rolled his eyes and started to scribble something back.

“Clay! Is there something you want to share with the class?” Mrs. Tetra’s voice boomed through the classroom. Both boys jumped.

“No ma’am.” He simply said, closing the note in his folder.

“Then you’ll answer number nine for us?” Clay let out an audible gulp.

“Uh.” The blonde’s face went red.

“I don’t know ma’am.” He looked down at his desk. George felt bad. He should have gotten in trouble too.

“Dances are fun!” Clay said, skipping next to George as they left their astrology class.

“No they aren’t. They are pointless. Especially when you don’t have a date.” George turned to look at Clay, adjusting the books in his arms. Clay pursed his lips.

“I don’t have a date either. It’s going to be me, Nick, Darryl and Zak.” Clay stated. George let out a light sigh. Alex would be happy if they went too.

“You can hang out with us. We just stay for a little bit and then go back to Nick’s place for a party.”

“Don’t you have to dress up for the dance? I don’t even have a costume.” George mumbled, starting to walk towards his next class. Clay followed him.

“I can help you.” George blushed.

“It’ll be fun. Come on! Please! For me?” George thought for a moment. Clay hadn’t let him down before.

“Okay.” George sighed, letting his shoulders slump.

“But my friends are coming so you have to control Nick.” Clay nodded quickly.

“Okay. It’s a deal.”

“We are going.” George said as he sat down at the lunch table. Both Alex and Karl looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“We are going to the dance.” The Brit reiterated. Alex’s eyes widened.

“Wait, really?! You’re going to go?” George nodded, starting to unpack his lunch.

“We are going to the dance and a party.” George smiled lightly. Karl raised an eyebrow.

“A party?” George nodded.

“Clay said we can hang out with him at the dance and then we are going to a party afterwords.”

“I’ve never been to a party before.” Alex said with a nod of approval. George left out the part that it was Nick’s party.

“So you guys are in?”

“Hell yeah!” Alex said, biting into his lunch.

“Sounds fun to me!” Karl agreed.

“I can’t believe we are going to a party with a bunch of jocks.” Alex laughed.

“Would have never thought in a million years.” Karl agreed.

“You and Clay are pretty close.” Alex smiled. George blushed, finishing chewing his sandwich.

“Yeah. I guess you can say that.”

Costume shopping was hard to say the least. George shuffled through the rows of costumes and didn’t like any of them. Most of them were too cheesy. Monkey suit, clown costume, banana outfit. Nothing he would be caught dead in.

“What about this one?” Clay asked, holding up a Zoro outfit. George scrunched his face together. George sifted through some more before landing on something he though might actually work. He hid it from Clay, taking it to the dressing room.

“George?” Clay spun around, looking for the Brit.

“In the dressing room!” He called.

“You find something?”

“Maybe.” George said as he tried on the outfit. He looked in the mirror through the mask. It would work. He quickly changed back into his clothes and shoved the costume back into the bag.

“Turn around.” George said as he peeked his head out from the dressing room.

“Why?” Clay laughed.

“Because I don’t want you to see what I have.” Clay wheezed.

“Oh so it’s going to be a surprise?” George nodded as he came out of the dressing room and went up to the counter to pay. Once his costume was tucked away in a bag, George walked over to Clay and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Ready.” Clay said with a smile.


End file.
